


The Endgame

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Endgame premiere, F/F, MCU cast - Freeform, Non-Celebrity Reader, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: starslazyandcosy: “Could you write something with Brie having her longtime girlfriend joining her for the Captain marvel/ Avengers Endgame press tour. Like how it goes in the morning, or on the red carpet, when Brie doing interviews or a diner with the whole cast. Also with Y/N not being a celebrity.“





	The Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You woke up to the sound of movement coming from the other side of the room. Opening one eye, you see Brie moving around the room, still dressed in the tank top and shorts she went to bed in the night before. As you roll your body to face her, you let out a groan and she turns to look at you with a soft smile.

“Hey, you’re up!” She happily says before having a good look at you, clearly not happy to be awake just yet. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” She speaks with a hushed tone and offers you an apologetic smile as she makes her way back towards the bed.

The two of you found yourselves in a hotel room in LA, the last of several stops you had made with Brie on the current Avengers: Endgame press tour. You had been in a relationship with Brie for quite a while now, and though you both considered your relationship the endgame (no pun intended), you were still yet to appear publicly together as a couple.

Unlike Brie, you weren’t a celebrity, so you found the spotlight a little daunting. Brie, being an incredibly introverted and private person, of course completely understood your reservations. She’d always been patient with you and was happy to wait until you were ready, and with the Endgame world premiere happening tonight, you had both talked a lot about you joining Brie.

Brie sits down on the bed and you turn your head to glance towards the window.

“What are you even doing awake? It looks like the sun’s just come up.” You look up at Brie and she offers a small shrug before sighing shortly.

“Yeah, jet lag is kicking my ass I think.” She pouts and you can’t help but chuckle at her. “Good thing it’s the last stop of the tour though, huh?” You hum in agreement and watch Brie for a quiet moment. Her eyes scan your face and she sends you a tired grin.

“Why don’t you come back to bed?” You mumble as you grab Brie by the hand and try to pull her towards you.

“No, I’m already up. Might as well just stay up now,” she says but she barely even fights it and a second later lets you pull her back down to lay next to you. “Besides, some of the cast wanted to do brunch to catch up before the premiere tonight.” You playfully roll your eyes at her.

“Brie, babe. That’s brunch. I’d say we still have at least a couple of hours until then.” You bring your hand up to move a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She hums and moves her body closer to you. Her eyes are watching you, almost studying you, and you tilt your head in question. “What’s up, babe?”

“So, just out of curiosity, you still wanted to come to the premiere with me tonight, right?” She moves her hand to rest on your hip, her fingers playing with the hem of your shirt.

“I mean, yeah. I think so.” Brie idly nods at you and you furrow your brow slightly. “Why? You don’t want me to?”

“What? No! Of course I want you to!” She quickly gets out. “It’s just that I checked my phone when I first woke up and apparently someone took some photos when we got here last night because my fans are kind of talking about us a lot right now.”

“Wait, what do you mean they’re talking about us? What are they saying?”

“They’re mainly wondering who you are and if we’re together. I think a couple of them might have found some older photos you’re in, too.”

“Oh,” you say as you sit up on the bed and make yourself remain calm as you let it sink in that people you don’t know are currently discussing you and Brie’s relationship. Brie sits up too and takes your hand in hers.

“Hey, the good news is that everyone seems to like us together.” She shrugs and offers you a small smirk. “Who can blame them, really? We are pretty great together.” You laugh lightly and shake your head.

“So what are you saying, Miss Larson. You still want me to be your date tonight?”

“It would be an honour.” Brie leans in and kisses you softly before breaking apart with a grin on her face. “And if you think about it, it’s kind of the perfect time. Now that everyone’s seen you, I think it makes sense to just let them all know that we’re together now and get it over with.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” you say as move to lay back down on the bed, pulling Brie back down with you. “I think it’s time.”

————————

You and Brie spent the rest of the morning in bed cuddling before you had to get up in time to meet some of the cast for brunch. You had all agreed to just meet in the hotel restaurant mainly for the sake of everyone’s privacy.

You and Brie join the table and sit down, you next to Robert and Brie next to Chris Hemsworth. They were both seated next to their own wives who had joined them for the last leg of the press tour. Across from you, Jeremy and Paul sit joking about something together. Scarlett, Karen, Mark and Chris Evans all sit together in conversation.

Everyone looks up and happily greets the both of you when you sit down. Your relationship up until this point might have been kept from most of the world, but the Avengers cast knew you and Brie were together and fully supported it.

“Ah, I see you’ve finally decided to join us,” Hemsworth immediately shoots at Brie with a smirk before sending you a quick wink in greeting.

“Yeah, well, the strongest Avenger obviously needs to arrive fashionably late,” she fires back.

“Huh, that can’t be right. I arrived on time,” Chris furrows his brow before him and Brie break into laughter.

Elsa, Chris’ wife, looks at you and rolls her eyes before she chuckles at the playful banter. Chris and Brie’s friendship had become a hot topic during the entire press tour. There were constant discussions over whether they hated each other or whether they genuinely got along. Obviously the two found the arguments hilarious, so the banter probably wasn’t ending any time soon.

“So, Kid,” Robert says and you turn your head to look at him. “Press tour’s almost done. Have you enjoyed hanging out with us idiots this whole time?” You laugh and give the group a quick glance.

“I really have. To be honest, I don’t think there could have been a better group of people to do this with.” Robert nods in agreement.

“Yeah, they’re definitely not terrible people to be around.” By this point Scarlett and Chris Evans are listening in and smiling. “So, have you decided on tonight yet? Does Brie finally get to bring a date?”

“You know, I went on Twitter this morning and saw some fans talking about you guys,” Chris says. “Have you gone public yet?” You feel Brie grab your hand under the table and squeeze it.

“No, not yet,” she says. “But we think maybe tonight’s the night. What’s the point in waiting any longer?” Both Chris and Scarlett let out sounds of excitement and the rest of the table are grinning in yours and Brie’s direction.

“Yes! I’m so happy for you two!” Scarlett exclaims. “You finally get to let your guards down and just be a couple!” Others chime in with their own congratulations and words of reassurance. They all know that Brie hasn’t publicly come out yet and so you both have a lot of nerves, but their words do wonders in calming you both down.

You look to Brie, who already has her eyes on you. She’s wearing a small smile but you know she’s watching you for any hint of discomfort with the conversation, so you return her smile and nod at her. As her smile grows, you have no doubt in your mind that this is the right time.

————————

The car you and Brie are in comes to a stop. You knew that, being the premiere, this is the first time the cast would all see the movie so they were understandably excited and emotional, but all you could think about was the red carpet you had to deal with first.

Brie pulls you out of your thoughts when she takes your hand in hers.

“You okay there, babe?” She asks and she shifts herself closer to you. You nod and let out a bit of a shaky breath.

“Yeah I think so. Definitely pretty nervous.” You laugh a little unsurely as you look at Brie. “How about you? I mean, this is a big deal, right? Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Hey,” she says gently, pulling your hand to her lips and pressing them against it before bringing it back down to rest in her lap. “If you’re ready for this, I’m ready for this. There’s literally no one else I’d rather do this with than you. You know that, right?” You nod and she pulls you into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Alright, now how about we go rock this red carpet?” She playfully raises her eyebrows at you and you laugh at her, a sound that makes her grin widely.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” She nods before she gives the thumbs up to the driver, who had been waiting patiently by the car door while you and Brie talked. He opens the door and Brie gracefully exits the car, turning back to offer her hand to you. You let out a deep breath and accept her hand, letting her help you out of the car.

You smooth down the front of your dress, a vibrant red one you fell in love with earlier on in the press tour, before you and Brie thank the driver and he takes his leave. Brie is in a blue dress which exposes her back and hugs her body perfectly, and you can’t help but let your eyes wander her frame for a moment.

From where you stand, the red carpet is slightly out of view, giving Brie and yourself another moment to collect yourselves a bit. Robert and his wife, having just stepped out of their own car, make their way towards you in the direction of the red carpet.

“See you ladies out there. You’re gonna kill it, you both look fantastic.” He enthusiastically sends you a thumbs up and then disappears around the corner to enter the red carpet. Immediately the sound of screaming fans can be heard and you shoot Brie an alarmed expression.

“Yeah, that can be a little intimidating at first.” She laughs and grabs your hand. “But look at it this way. We’re getting the biggest event out of the way first, so anything else after this will be way less scary.”

“Okay, I’m gonna choose to accept that,” you say and she chuckles.

“Good.” Brie smiles and lets her eyes scan over your body before they meet yours again. “Robert’s right, by the way. You look amazing.” She interlocks your fingers with her own before giving you a reassuring smile. “Now let’s do this thing.”

You make your way to the carpet and immediately the fans start screaming again. Brie escorts you along and waves at the fans, grinning brightly at them. You notice some fans excitedly pointing towards you, clearly recognising you from photos. Brie lets go of your hand to chat with some fans and take some selfies and you watch her proudly. You can’t help the grin that finds itself on your face when Brie returns to you a couple minutes later and takes your hand again.

“Come on, you’ve gotta admit this is kind of cool.” You both laugh, you mainly from nerves, as you look around at all the fans and at some other cast members who have already arrived and are making their own way around the red carpet.

“Of course this is cool, this is the Avengers we’re talking about.” Brie smiles at you and you both are escorted to where other cast members are already doing interviews. You notice that everyone else’s partners for the most part have joined in on the interviews but you hesitate until Brie nods her head towards the press.

“You’re coming with me,” she says as she makes her way over to the first interviewer. She grips your hand tightly and you have the thought that maybe she needs you with her in this moment. After all, up until now Brie hadn’t publicly come out and it occurs to you that this red carpet is probably as scary for her as it is for you.

The first couple interviews are pretty dull for lack of a better word, and for the most part it seems like the interviewers are actively trying to ignore you despite Brie’s efforts to include you in the conversations.

The third interviewer Brie approaches asks her a couple of Endgame focused questions before gesturing towards you with a kind smile.

“And who do you have with you tonight?” Brie quickly glances at you and you squeeze her hand and offer a nervous smile before she looks back to the interviewer.

“You know, you’re actually the first to ask me that. This is actually my girlfriend, (Y/N).” The interviewer immediately lights up.

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that! I’d seen a lot of fans debating over whether you were together or not and I didn’t want to pry, but you both look really happy!” You and Brie share a look and she nods at the interviewer.

“Yeah, we really are.”

The rest of the interviews are all for the most part understandably Endgame focused and Brie has to correct a couple of people who refer to you vaguely as her friend, but by the end of the interviews you and Brie both felt like a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders.

You’re ushered further along to take some photos, which you find a bit overwhelming as the flashes of the cameras and the shouts of the photographers take you aback a little. Brie keeps a calm hold of your hand before letting go and moving to hold your waist, pulling you closer to her for some photos.

By now most of the cast had arrived and so the photographers request some photos with just the cast, so you and the other plus ones move to the side. Elsa comes to stand next to you as you both watch the cast posing.

“You’re doing really great for your first event,” she says to you and you smile as you thank her. “I’m happy that both of you seem so happy.” You go to reply but before you can, you hear loud shouts of Brie’s name coming from a group of fans towards the end of the red carpet. She waves over to them but walks towards you first.

“This is going well, right?” She asks teasingly before quickly kissing you on the cheek and offering a cheeky grin as she makes her way back to the fans. You feel your cheeks turn pink with a blush. Elsa chuckles and nudges you with her shoulder.

“You two make the rest of us look bad.”

“Oh please, as if anyone could make you and Chris look bad,” you reply and Elsa laughs as you and the rest of the plus ones are ushered to the end of the carpet to wait for your dates.

————————

After Brie and the cast have finished interacting with the fans, you all head inside for the movie screening. The cast go up on stage for a short Q&A of sorts and then return to their seats to watch to film. You and Brie hold hands throughout the movie, constantly smiling at each other at the realisation that you can act like a regular couple in public now, as much as Brie’s celebrity status would let you anyway.

When the movies finishes, the cast briefly head back to the stage to discuss what an emotional rollercoaster the movie was. Eventually, everyone slowly files out, the cast taking some time to excitedly talk about the film together for a while before deciding to head back to the hotel for the unofficial afterparty Robert had planned. Technically most of the cast lived around LA, you and Brie included, and didn’t need to stay in the hotel, but Marvel insisted and none of you were complaining at the fancy hotel they decided to put you in.

The cast had planned a more official party at Robert’s house the next day, so tonight’s afterparty was a lot more low key than you expected. Not long after heading back to the hotel, you find yourself sitting on the bed in your hotel room checking your phone while Brie undresses and puts on her sleepwear.

“Well, it looks like we’re already trending,” you tell her. “Oh my god, how did they find me on Instagram so fast?!” Brie laughs and comes over to join you on the bed, sitting next to you.

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m surprised. This is what happens when the world finally gets to meet my amazing girlfriend.” You nudge her shoulder affectionately and laugh.

“Sometimes I forget how sappy you can be.” Brie rolls her eyes at you and nudges you back. “At least now I can finally brag about Brie Larson wanting me.” Brie laughs and brings you in for a quick kiss.

“Yep, that’s right, baby. I want you and only you.”


End file.
